


We'll Always Have Mackinac Island

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Sex Toys, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to Mackinac Island, MI, on a case, and have a little fun too. For justanothersaltandburn's 50 States in 50 Days Challenge on tumblr.





	We'll Always Have Mackinac Island

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 50 States in 50 Days Challenge on justanothersaltandburn's tumblr! My state was Michigan, and my toy was the A&E Magic Massager Deluxe. Hope y'all like it, come and find me on tumblr @gothpandawincest <3

“So where’s this hunt at again?” The Impala drove over another pot hole in the road and Dean swore. “Shit! Stupid fucking cheap Michigan highways.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Mackinac Island. We’re still an hour away from reaching the bridge.”

“ _Island_? Since when does Michigan have islands?”

“Since forever, Dean.”

“There’s no fucking way I’m going on that.”

“It’s the only way to reach the island.”

“Come on, it looks like the wind could knock the entire bridge down!”

“It’s  _fine,_ Dean,” Sam said, gritting his teeth.

“Aren’t there any other hunters on the island to deal with this?”

“There’s less than five hundred people on the entire island. Look, it’s our turn, just go.”

Knuckles gripping the steering wheel so tightly they turned white, Dean drove the Impala onto the Mackinac Bridge. “I fucking hate this job.”

X

“Oh hell no, there’s no way I’m leaving my Baby behind.”

“Dean, we’ve been through this.  _They don’t allow cars on the island._ Now get on the ferry, and let’s go so we can get this over with.”

“But I don’t wanna,” Dean whined, and for a second Sam thought he would seriously stomp his foot.

With a sigh, Sam leaned forward and whispered in Dean’s ear “Tell you what. You get on that ferry, soon as we finish this job we can try out that new toy you bought. I’ll let you do  _whatever_ you want to me,  _big brother_.”

“Are yous guys coming or not?” The attendee asked, Sam cringing at the  _yous guys_. 

Dean couldn’t get on the ferry fast enough after that.

“What was the place called again?

“Do you  _ever_ pay attention when I’m talking?”

“Not really no. Usually I just think about you naked.”

Sam blushed and cleared his throat, ignoring his brother’s knowing smirk. “The Grand Hotel. It’s an old, really old, as in  _Victorian old_ , hotel. I think the spirit haunting the place is Michael Butler, who was, well, a butler, at the hotel nearly his entire life. Even died there.”

“Hmmm.”

They walked up the steps to the hotel and Dean whistled. “Holy—that’s some fancy shit.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna max out all of our fake credit cards,” Sam snorted.  “But I figured it would be easier if we just stayed at the same hotel as the hauntings.”

Their room was just as swanky as the rest of the place. Dean couldn’t resist jumping on the fluffy king size bed while Sam did some research about where Michael Butler was buried. It didn’t take five minutes, as there was only one cemetery on the island. So in the meantime while they waited for it to grow dark, the wandered around the island.

The sheer amount of horses wandering around the island made Dean anxious, but Sam loved them. One of the handlers was nice enough to let him stroke one, and it huffed happily. Dean couldn’t resist buying a little fudge from one of the hundred fudge shops, and afterwards they stopped at a bar for dinner. The craft beer menu was two pages long and, despite the fact they had a hunt that night, they ended up trying several of them, and every one was delicious.

Night fell, they snuck into the cemetery and dug up Michael Butler’s grave, salted and burned the remains, and it was over. The old guy didn’t even put up that much of a fight.

It felt like more of a vacation than a hunt.

“Saaaaammmmyyyyy, when do I get my prize?” Dean grinned as he finished filling up the grave.

“Soon as we get back to the room,” Sam laughed at his brother’s excitement, as if they didn’t fuck like bunnies most days they got the chance.

Dean practically ran back to the hotel in his haste, gripping Sam’s hand in his as it started to rain. He was laughing and grinning as they tried to beat the rain, and Sam was struck by the sudden urge to cry. How long had it been since he’d seen Dean like this? Green eyes so vivid and bright, full of energy? How long had it been since he’d laughed, really laughed, like a child again?

The door barely shut behind them before Dean’s lips were on Sam’s, tongue demanding entrance. Sam granted it, of course he did, and let Dean strip him of all his wet clothing. He felt like they were teenagers again, frantic and desperate for each other’s touch, as they kissed and kissed like they’d die if they stopped for a single moment.

Soon they were both bare. Dean lay Sam on the bed, panting and hard as a rock while he dug through a duffel bag, pulling out an extra large bottle of lube and… something that almost looked like a strange white microphone?

“So this is the toy you bought?” Sam asked, picking it up as Dean threw it on the bed. It was white and red, with a rounded rubber top and an electrical cord.

“A&E Magic Massager Deluxe,” Dean grinned, plugging it in before crawling onto the bed like a predator. “It also doubles as a neck and back massager.”

“Isn’t that nice?”

Dean turned the toy on and it lightly started to vibrate. Spreading his legs wantonly, Sam waited for Dean to pour a generous amount of his favorite cherry pie-flavored lube on his palm and spread it around Sam’s hole.

Without hesitation, Dean sank a finger in. After a couple minutes, another finger, and another, all while hungrily nipping at Sam’s neck like a starving man. Dean’s kisses grew lower and lower until before Sam knew it Dean’s tongue had replaced Dean’s fingers.

“Oh fuck,” Sam moaned. Dean’s tongue thrust inside him as far as it could go, his stubble scraping against Sam’s sensitive parts, and it was almost too much. “Dean, I’m gonna…”

“Oh no you don’t,” Dean pulled away, ignoring Sam’s whine of protest. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.” Smirking, Dean gently eased the vibrating massager into Sam’s hole.

Somehow, Dean had managed to place the massager  _exactly_ against Sam’s prostate. The vibrations immediately made Sam see stars. Then Sam heard a soft click and the vibrations grew  _more_ intense. “Dean! Aaaaah, Dean!”

Slowly, Dean started to pull the toy out, only to shove it back in, fucking Sam with toy. “You like that, little brother? Being all spread out for me, letting me do whatever the fuck I want with you? Like it when I fuck you with toys?”

Sam could only moan as Dean turned the vibrations up another notch.

“Want me to fuck you alongside this toy, Sammy?”

“Please, please, fuck me big brother,” Sam keened.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice, placing the massager back against Sam’s prostate and lining his dick up with Sam’s pretty, pink, puffy hole. He wanted nothing more than to just sink right into Sam’s tight heat, but the vibrations of the toy against his dick… he had to ease in slowly, or cum too fast.

He pulled out only to snap his hips and shove back in. Sam screamed his name and Dean knew he wouldn’t last long, so he might as well make the most of it. Without warning he fucked into Sam hard and fast, setting a near punishing pace.

Sam  _screamed_ a litany of “DeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDeangodgodgodgodgodyesyesyesyeyesyes” drawing blood with how hard he was scraping his nails down Dean’s back. The king-size bed rammed into the wall again and again with the force of Dean’s thrusts.

“Gonna come for me, little brother?” Dean gripped Sam’s aching cock, almost purple with how hard he was, and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Sam keened in response, throwing his head back and spurting thick, hot, white cum all over his stomach and Dean’s chest.

He panted with the intensity of his orgasm, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever cum that hard in his life. Dean continued to fuck him through it, and Sam moaned “Cum inside be, big brother, come on, give it to me.”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean grunted. Sam’s hole squeezing his dick like a vice, the vibrations of the toy, Sam talking dirty… He thrust twice more before filling Sam up with his own load of cum.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of Sam, who was used to it and didn’t so much as flinch at his brother’s weight on top of him.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

“I like that thing.”

“Me too.”

After several minutes of laying there, Sam spoke up again. “Um, Dean.”

“Hm.”

“The vibrator—and your dick—are still in me…”

“well obviously I want you to ride me next.”

X

That night, after four rounds of incredible sex, Sam curled around his big brother and buried his face in his neck, happier than he had been in a long time because he had finally gotten to see Dean smile and laugh again, the way he used to before heaven and hell and God Himself wormed their way into their lives.

Sam vowed it wouldn’t be the last time he’d see Dean this happy. 

He'd have to see if there were any sex shops on the island. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading y'all, all comments give me life and keep me writing which keeps me sane. I may not have the time to reply to comments anymore, but they truly mean the world to me, from the bottom of my heart I appreciate every single one.   
> Also, let me know if any of y'all have been to Mackinac Island before <3 <3 <3


End file.
